


Scars

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Lost
Genre: Drawing, Fan Art, Gen, Portrait, Scars, Traditional Media, Whump, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Just a mildly beaten-up Ben Linus.





	Scars




End file.
